


Talk Dirty to Me

by DRHPaints



Series: Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [3]
Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Referenced M/M Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When packing, Abbi finds a series of brief dirty notes she wrote Robbie after he made her scream so hard she lost her voice. Remembering that time fondly, Abbi sends the notes to Robbie in prison and he also reflects on their relationship.
Relationships: Robbie Wheadlan/Original Female Character
Series: Me? Horny for a Murderer? Never. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957354
Kudos: 5





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [damn_conan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damn_conan/gifts).



> This fic is a offshoot of ‘Miles Apart Inside’ which is part 1 of this series. I recommend reading that first. It also has a brief reference to part 2, ‘The Way That I Want You.’
> 
> For those who are curious, the title comes from a song of the same name by Poison because this is Robbie, after all <3

Strapping tape over yet another box, Abbi set it before the shelf and sighed as she began loading in her books. She wasn’t looking forward to moving in with her sister, but after living on ramen for the last two weeks and spending three days stumbling around the apartment with a flashlight after they cut her power due to the late payment, Abbi finally admitted defeat. 

She hadn’t told Robbie yet. After a little over two years inside, she knew he didn’t need the additional burden of guilt over not contributing, and until she absolutely had to give him the new address for his letters, Abbi planned on staying silent.

Grabbing another stack of books, one slipped from her hands and a dozen or so small pieces of ripped paper fluttered to the floor. Abbi recognized her own handwriting and knelt down, lifting one of the scraps and smiling when she saw the words, ‘ _ EAT MY PUSSY’  _ in her bold scrawl.

As she checked the spine for other hidden pieces, Abbi thought back to the day which led to her unique notes. Working at the grocery store at the time, it was the week before Thanksgiving and Abbi’s shift was especially hectic, going through hundreds, if not a thousand customer interactions with a fake smile plastered on her face and echoing the same bullshit over and over in her unnaturally high customer service voice.

When she arrived at home, slinking off her jacket and tossing her keys on the counter, Robbie was on her instantly, large hands grasping her hips and pushing her up against the back of the door as he swiveled his body in close. “Hey babygirl.” Voice deep, drawling, Robbie trailed the tip of his nose down the side of her cheek. “Missed you today.”

Abbi could already sense the stiff column of his erection pressing insistently against her hip. She never did find out what got Robbie so riled up that day, and Abbi supposed if she asked him now he wouldn’t remember. 

But as his hands crept up to massage her breasts, Abbi chuckled. “I missed you, too.”

“Oh yeah?” Robbie dipped forward, lips brushing over her neck as his fingers trickled down, unzipping her black work slacks and hastily slipping between her legs. “Were you thinking about me today, baby?”

“Yeah…” Abbi palmed Robbie over his jeans as he spun over her clit.

Nipping at her earlobe, Robbie tugged a little. “What did you think about?”

“I…” Sentence interrupted by a moan as Robbie’s fingers continued to expertly coax her, Abbi grasped his broad shoulder. “I thought about how much I love when your head is between my legs. How you make me scream.”

“Mmm…” Deep groan rumbling in his chest, Robbie rocked against her hand, seeking friction through the denim. “You know how I love to eat that pussy, girl. What else?”

Knees buckling a little as she began to tremble, Abbi’s eyes fell closed. “I thought about...about how much I love your cock. How good you feel inside me. How hard you make me cum.”

“Am I gonna make you cum, baby?” Voice soft, Robbie pulled down her shirt and kissed along Abbi’s collarbone, hand racing. “You gonna cum all over my fingers? Huh?”

Scrambling at him, Abbi’s eyes rolled as she cried out. “ _ Yes, Robbie! Fuck! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! Yes! _ ” Thighs squeezing shut around his hand, Abbi folded into Robbie’s body, panting against the light stubble on his cheek.

“Mmm…” Robbie captured her lips, tongue creeping past her teeth and weaving with her own before he retracted his hand. “I love making you cum, Abbi.” Sucking the fingers into his mouth, Robbie smiled wickedly. “You taste so fucking good and you make the prettiest goddamn noises.”

Abbi hung on the front of his shirt. “I love it, Robbie. You always know how to make me cum.”

Snatching a handful of hair from the back of her head, Robbie yanked Abbi’s ear to his lips, breath warm and ticklish. “ _ You’re goddamn right.” _

Hauling her to the bedroom, Robbie hurriedly tore Abbi’s shirt overhead before crouching to tug down her work slacks along with her panties. Pausing to crack a wide palm over her ass with a smirk, Robbie unhooked her bra and before Abbi could register what was happening, he tossed her back onto the bed.

Abbi got a chance to catch her breath as Robbie disrobed. He liked to be unencumbered during sex and so Abbi watched as hungry eyes, appearing almost black in their lust, stared at her while he shucked off his clothing and stood before her, firm chest rising fast and large fists clenched in excitement.

Robbie knelt at the foot of the bed, eyes wide and lip curling. “Come  _ here.” _ Grabbing Abbi by the ankles, Robbie dragged her over the mattress until his big hands clamped over her hips, leading her to the utmost edge as he tossed her legs over his vast shoulders.

Forcing Abbi to rest her weight against his eager face, Robbie dug his sharp jaw forward, lapping ferociously and moaning into her tender flesh. “ _ Oh Robbie! Oh fuck! Yes! Just like that! Fuck! FUCK!” _ One hand bunched in the sheets for leverage, Abbi’s other tore at Robbie’s dark locks as she rocked into his mouth, heels pressing into his broad back.

Overwhelmed by the sounds of Abbi’s ecstasy, Robbie snuck a hand down to tug on his cock as he consumed her, which only served to fuel his appetite, sucking, lapping, and flicking her clit with abandon while Abbi shook above him.

“ _ Robbie! Fuck! I’m cumming! Fuck! Yes!” _ Collapsing back on the bed, Abbi’s pelvis continued to twirl as the rest of her rattled helplessly and her eyes twitched. But Robbie was relentless, deep voice practically growling inside of her now as he bore forth, clit between his lips and evidence of her desire dripping over his square chin.

Thighs fused to his ears, Robbie’s rapacity was such that Abbi’s skin was never without at least the slightest bit of chafing from his stubble, but she couldn’t bring herself to care as the next wave crashed over her. “ _ Fuck! Robbie! Fuck! Yes!”  _ Screaming recklessly, some part of Abbi distantly registered the sound of neighbors pounding on one of the walls, but with Robbie devouring her, that didn’t concern her either.

After thrashing beneath him a third time, ripping at his scalp with such intensity that her fingers came away clutching more than a few dark hairs, Robbie emerged, wiping a forearm across his face that did nothing to erase his sexy smirk. As he crawled in after Abbi, stormy blue eyes zeroing in and sizable hands roaming, she was struck by how much he reminded her of a jungle cat, all rolling muscle and an unblinking stare bounding toward her, determined to capture his prey.

Lowering his body, Robbie positioned his thick cock between the drenched lips of Abbi’s pussy and began gliding through her slickness, agile hands cascading over her body as he gradually increased his pace.

Moaning, Abbi draped her arms around his expansive shoulders, rutting against him. “Mmm...you like that, baby?” Pouting his lips a little, Robbie looked down at her, dark blue eyes heavy with lust. “Does that feel good?”

“Yes.” Swallowing, Abbi nodded feverishly. “So good, Robbie.”

Hastening his speed and rotating his hips to make sure the wide head of his cock skipped tantalizingly over Abbi’s swollen clit, Robbie raised an eyebrow. “You want me to fuck you? Huh? Is that what you want, babygirl?”

“Yes.” Abbi gasped, back arching and heels kicking at the sheets. “Yes, please.”

Touching her collarbone lightly, Robbie tilted his head. “Please  _ what?” _

“Please fuck me.” Squirming, Abbi tried to capture Robbie’s lips, but he dodged her with a smile. “ _ Please _ .”

Hand flashing across her face, Abbi slowly turned back to Robbie, glorying in the sting as he glared down at her, nose flared. Speaking through gritted teeth, the muscles in his sculpted jaw leapt. “You can do better than that. Who fucks you so good, baby?”

“You do.” 

Fingers pincerlike around her chin, Robbie gave Abbi’s head a shake, spit flying from his lips. “ _ You say my goddamn name!” _

_ “Robbie! Yes! Fuck me, Robbie! Please! I love your cock! No one could fuck me like you do!”  _ Abbi screamed as she carved her nails into his back and Robbie let out a deep groan of satisfaction before sitting back on his heels.

“All you had to do was ask.” Giving her a wink, Robbie hoisted both of Abbi’s legs over his shoulders and, folding her up, slammed his cock inside. 

Robbie pounded wildly, Abbi’s ankles dancing in the air above him as she screamed. “ _ Yes! Robbie! Yes! Fuck me! _ ” Throat raw, the words were starting to come out high and unnatural as Robbie shook them from her curvaceous frame.

“Yeah, you like getting fucked hard, dont you?  _ Don’t you? _ ” Robbie snarled, snaking his arm between them to twiddle Abbi’s clit. “You like when I pound that pussy so fucking hard and deep.”

“ _ Yes! Robbie, I love it! I love your cock! Don’t stop!” _ Voice breaking, Abbi tensed around him, seizing and calling out Robbie’s name.

Releasing her legs, Robbie laid Abbi flat, forehead against hers as he hammered her into the bed. “ _ Oh Abbi! Oh fuck! You’re gonna make me cum, baby! Fuck! Yeah! _ ” Robbie tried to suppress the soft whimpers gathered in his throat but it was no use as his hands desperately searched Abbi’s body, deciding to cling to her shoulders as he rocketed forth.

Pelvis pushing against him frenetically, Abbi wrapped her arms around Robbie and held him near. “ _ Fuck, Robbie! Yes! I’m cumming! I’m cumming! _ ” 

A heap of shrieking, whining limbs pulsed together for a moment before they both froze, every muscle, every digit flexed and tense before, with a mutual shivering, they collapsed, Robbie’s hot cum filling Abbi with a jerk of his hips before they rested together, gulping air.

Robbie’s light pink lips kissed over Abbi’s cheek, her neck, her chest as he combed back her sweaty dark hair. “Mmm...that was a good one, baby.”

Abbi nodded. “Yeah…” Voice coming out froggy, she brought a hand to her throat. “Yeah it was.” It happened again and she blinked, frowning.

“Oh no.” Robbie laid the back of his hand to her forehead, but it was no use since Abbi was flushed from their lovemaking. “You’re not getting sick, are you, Abbi?”

“I don’t think so.” Sentence wavering, Abbi shook her head. “I feel fine. Probably just strained my throat is all. After the long day at work and….” She gave Robbie’s love handle an adoring pinch. “All the screaming.”

Chuckling, Robbie rolled off to the side, cupping her cheek. “Strained throat, huh? And you didn’t even have my cock in your mouth today.”

Abbi playfully smacked his shoulder and they laughed, snuggling up together. As she drifted, Abbi didn’t think much of it, but when she woke the next morning, coming up behind Robbie standing in the kitchen making toast, Abbi tried to greet him and only a hoarse whisper came out.

“Baby, don’t try to talk.” Sitting her down, Robbie made Abbi a cup of tea with honey and placed it before her.

“ _ But I have to go to work.”  _ Abbi croaked out.

Robbie shook his head. “Nah, you can’t go like this. I’ll call ‘em for you.”

Abbi hadn’t yet taken a sick day at the grocery store. Her manager, Mr. Simmons, was more than a little intimidating and so even when she didn’t feel well, his ongoing rants about being a ‘contributing member of the team’ would ring in her ears and she would drag herself in. 

So for Robbie, unapologetic before the world to a fault, to talk to him on her behalf was a relief. “Yeah, she’s not coming in...Lost her voice, she can’t say a thing...No, how would I know when her voice is going to come back? If she can’t come in tomorrow, I’ll call again.” Rolling his eyes, Robbie hung up the phone. “Jeez, is that guy as stupid as he sounds.”

Abbi’s lips formed the word “ _ Yes.”  _ But air barely gave voice to it. 

Shaking his head, Robbie patted Abbi’s hand. “Hang on.” Rifling through their junk drawer in the kitchen, he emerged with a memo pad, mostly empty, and a pen. “There you go.” He placed it before her. “Write down whatever you need. Just don’t talk for a while.”

As much as he wanted to stay home to care for her, Robbie actually had a legitimate job hauling lumber at the time and they couldn’t afford to both take the day off, especially since Abbi’s affliction didn’t require any attention. So while he was at work it was easy to stay quiet. Abbi caught up on housework neglected during her busy schedule, did a bit of cooking, wrote a little, and generally enjoyed a day free of customers and passing food over a scanner.

Robbie came home hours later, skin dewy with perspiration despite the cooler November temperatures. Walking through the kitchen he poured himself a glass of water, lifting the collar of his shirt up to wipe his sweaty face and exposing his little belly and smattering of dark body hair. 

Abbi’s gaze trailed over him, noticing the way his black t-shirt clung alluringly to the various damp patches on Robbie’s body. Catching her eye, Robbie smiled. “What?”

Shrugging her shoulder, Abbi shook her head.

“No, what is it?” Robbie gestured to the writing pad on the kitchen table. “Tell me.”

Grinning, Abbi scratched out her explanation and held it out to him:  _ You’re so sexy. _

Chuckling, Robbie made his eyebrows dance. “Oh, you think so, huh?” Abbi nodded and, elbow on the table, Robbie rested his cheek on his fist. “You’re pretty damn foxy too, babygirl.” Smiling coyly, Abbi rolled her eyes. “Aw, don’t give me that.” Robbie leaned over to pinch her hip and Abbi issued a soft giggle. “You know how fine that ass is.”

Sapphire eyes dazzling as he beamed at her, Abbi couldn’t help but reach out and card her fingers through Robbie’s dark hair before scribbling in her notebook again.  _ Too tired? Or wanna fuck? _

Robbie broke out in a peal of giggles, rocking back and forth in his chair and slapping his knee as he stomped his foot on the linoleum. “Gotta say I don’t hate this system, girl.” Shaking his head, Robbie stood and held out his hand. “Never too tired for you, baby. Let’s go.” Abbi rose to join him but after a couple of feet toward their room, Robbie doubled back. “Here. You might need this.” Placing the notebook and pen in her hand, Abbi saw a curious grin playing over his lips before he lifted her shirt overhead. 

Both naked, they got into bed and Robbie lay on top of her, rotating his hardening cock into the heat between Abbi’s legs as he licked into her mouth. “Mmm...tell me what you want, baby.”

Abbi opened her mouth and tried to utter an airy syllable, but Robbie brought a finger to her lips. “Uh-uh, Nope. Gotta protect that voice.” Slow, sexy smirk blossoming, he raised an eyebrow. “Now, what do you want me to do to you?”

Abbi pointed between her legs and Robbie furrowed his brow in mock confusion. “Hmm...I’m sorry, babydoll. I don’t understand.” Frustrated, Abbi made a ‘V’ with her fingers in front of her mouth, wagging her tongue in the space between them. Sitting back on his heels, Robbie crossed his arms and shook his head, smiling. “Sorry. I can’t make out what you’re getting at.”

Glowering at him, Abbi snagged the memo pad from their bedside stand, pen carving angrily into the paper.  _ EAT MY PUSSY.  _ Triple underlined, the last dash cutting through the page.

“Oh, well…” Corners of his mouth downturned, Robbie nodded at the note. “Why didn’t you say so?”

Shuffling down her body, Robbie passed his hands over her abdomen as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Abbi let out a silent gasp, fingers wending their way into his hair as Robbie’s teeth snapped at her again and again. Kissing his way down her slit, Robbie licked her open, tongue twirling around her clit before painting wide swaths until Abbi was clutching his head to her and shamelessly humping Robbie’s crisp jaw. 

Nothing but extended wheezing squeaking from her lungs, Abbi convulsed beneath him as Robbie voraciously sucked on her clit, whites of her eyes all that was visible as she smeared herself over his face.

Robbie rose, wiping his face, and caressed Abbi’s cheek. “You want me to fuck you?” Abbi nodded insistently and again, Robbie feigned a lack of understanding. “I’m sorry...what’s that? I’m going to need a clear answer.”

Picking up the pad with a huff, Abbi srawled:  _ YES _ .

Robbie just shook his head. “Yes,  _ what?” _

Narrowing her eyes, Abbi flipped to a fresh page.  _ FUCK ME NOW ASSHOLE _

Giggling, Robbie tossed the pad onto the bedside stand. “You got it.” 

On his knees, Robbie pulled Abbi’s thighs over his hips, reaching back to grab one of their pillows and folding it in half before wedging it under her ass. Swiping over her entrance a couple of times, Robbie inched inside with a heavy groan, rotating to better ensconce himself as his eyes closed in delight. “Mmm...fuck, babydoll, you feel so goddamn good.”

Placing a thumb over her clit, Robbie twiddled Abbi in time with his movements, body undulating as he guided her pelvis against him. Planting her heels in the mattress, Abbi drove herself onto Robbie’s massive cock, head pressed into the pillow and back arching. 

Fluttering around him, Robbie pounded vigorously until he saw Abbi’s eyes roll and her nails clawed at his forearms. Robbie pulled out for a moment, effortlessly flipping Abbi onto her stomach and, with a pause to smack his hand across her ass, he drove his cock deep inside of her.

One hand sliding under her head to cradle Abbi’s cheek to his own, Robbie slithered the other between Abbi and the bed to twirl over her clit as he clapped against her ass. “ _ Oh Abbi! Fuck! Yes! I love you so much! You’re gonna make me fucking cum! Yes!” _

Pummeling her into the mattress, Abbi clamped around him again and Robbie exploded, writhing above her, forehead pressed to the side of her head and whining open mouthed with his face scrunched as pulse after pulse of warm cum drained inside of her.

Deflated, Robbie’s fingers trailed lazily over Abbi’s arm, uncoordinated lips attempting to kiss her cheek. When he eventually rolled off, Robbie’s oceanic eyes smiled at her from across the pillow, lengthy fingers combing through Abbi’s raven hair. “Damn, I love fucking you, Abbi.”

Craning her neck to reach for the notepad, Abbi wrote: _ I fucking love you, Robbie. _

***

Flipping through the small stack of notes now was bittersweet. Abbi never knew Robbie kept them. And though ones she recalled like  _ ‘Turkey and cheese, extra mayo’  _ and _ ‘Have you seen my Ozzy t-shirt? _ ’ weren’t present, the idea that Robbie held onto the installments bearing Abbi’s hastily scratched out lust both warmed her heart and made her eyes sting.

Glancing around the apartment, the home they built together, Abbi knew they would never again spend a night there in each other’s arms. And a terrified part of her wondered if Robbie would ever get out, or if she was destined to spend every morning waking up, eyes closed and hand groping hopelessly in the air for a beautiful man who no longer laid beside her.

Glassy eyed, Abbi decided to write Robbie her daily letter, hoping it would provide a balm for her aching heart.

***

Shuffling forward one slow step at a time, Robbie waited anxiously in the mail line and tried not to make eye contact. Guard finally handing him his letter from Abbi, Robbie fingered its thick contents and resisted the urge to race back to his cell, striding as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself.

Once in his bunk, he tore the envelope open with shaking fingers, dumping it upside down on the mattress. Expecting to find another dose of sexy polaroids, Robbie frowned at what looked like a bunch of torn pieces of paper. Until he flipped one over, and in Abbi’s pretty handwriting were the words:  _ I need to suck you right now. _

Chuckling, Robbie thumbed through the assorted notes, shaking his head and grinning before beginning to read Abbi’s letter.

_ Robbie, _

_ Guess what I found? I had no idea you kept these. That’s so sweet of you. I thought you might like to have them in there to remind you of some of our fun times together.  _

_ I miss you so much. I miss the way you touch me. The way you tease me. I miss your big cock and how good you fuck me. I wish you could spend hours making me scream. I’d gladly lose my voice again if it meant another day in bed with you. _

_ I’m sorry, honey, but I don’t think I’ll be able to visit this month. I just can’t swing it. I really want to though. I miss you so badly. I think about you all the time. I touch myself and imagine it’s you, but it’s never good enough.  _

_ I hope you’re doing alright in there. Please write back soon. I love you, Robbie, and I can’t wait until the next time I get to see you. _

_ Love you forever, _

_ Abbi _

Lifting the letter to his lips, Robbie inhaled, hoping to catch a whiff of Abbi’s citrusy perfume before he folded it up, along with the notes, and added it to his collection. 

Curling up on his bunk. Robbie pulled the thin blanket over himself and faced the wall. For the last three days he had the cell to himself. After a scrap in the yard in which a skinhead was hassling John, only for John to surprise Robbie by boldly shoving him away, the guards caught sight of what was happening too late, and thinking John responsible for starting the fight, tossed him in solitary.

Grateful that John wasn’t seriously hurt, Robbie still found himself missing the delicate man’s presence. Not only after light’s out when they continued to tear into one another rabidly, but John helped the interminable prison days go by, constantly cracking Robbie up and somehow cultivating a pleasant atmosphere within the dingy walls.

But three days without John paired with the contents of Abbi’s letter had Robbie rock hard under his prison issues as he reached beneath his mattress for a sock, looking cautiously over his shoulder. Fingers creeping below the waistband of his pants, Robbie took his thick cock in hand and began stroking, eyes falling shut as he remembered his time with Abbi.

Still mute the second day, Robbie spoke to Abbi’s manager once more and thankfully, it coincided with his own day off. They spent the time lazing around, watching TV and laughing, cuddled together on the couch and eating junk food. It was splendid, and if someone were to ask Robbie how he wanted to spend his last day on earth, he wouldn’t say traveling to some exotic destination or engaging in a thrilling once in a lifetime activity. No, Robbie would choose to relive that casual day of companionship and comfort with Abbi forever.

Getting up to go to the bathroom during a commercial break, when Robbie returned there was a glint in Abbi’s eye and she extended the notebook before him: _ I need to suck you right now. _

Blinking, Robbie pulled his head back and smirked. “Well, alright then, girl. I’m not gonna stop you.” He leaned against the couch and crossed his arms behind his head, Abbi hastily pulling down his boxers and taking the entirety of his soft cock into her mouth, sucking hard. “Whoa...okay.” Mouth falling open, Robbie let out a soft moan and his fingers wove into Abbi’s raven black hair.

Robbie had no idea what got her revved up. But he certainly wasn’t complaining as Abbi hollowed her cheeks and he thickened over her tongue. “Ooh baby, your mouth…” Groaning, Robbie rolled his hips forward and pushed her head down a little. “You feel so fucking good.”

Bobbing fast and jerking him toward her lips, Abbi’s other hand fondled his balls for a moment before she used three fingers to rub circles into the space just behind them, digging further and further up until Robbie was wriggling beneath her.

“ _ Fuck, Abbi! Yes! _ ” Robbie gasped, hips seeking the warmth of her throat as his massive hand shoved her head down. “ _ Suck me! Don’t stop! _ ”

Drool dripping from the corners of her mouth, Abbi increased her speed and stuttered whimpers came out of Robbie as his pelvis rose from the cushion, both hands on her scalp as he slammed into Abbi’s face. “ _ Oh Abbi! Yes! I’m gonna cum! Fuck! FUCK!” _ Heels twisting into the carpet, Robbie’s left eye twitched as he let out a pleading whine, salty cum painting the back of Abbi’s throat as his hips jumped forward, body relaxing and chest heaving.

Abbi sat up, wiping her mouth and nestling under Robbie’s arm, attention returning to the TV without explanation. Putting himself away, Robbie chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple before crossing his ankles on the coffee table and relaxing back to watch.

Shuddering in his bunk, Robbie was grateful no guards passed as his wrist flew over his thick cock and he came, burying his face in the pillow to muffle the noises of his longing as his heels kicked at the mattress. Disappointed at the poor substitute of his hand, Robbie cleaned himself up and laid back down, slipping into dreams of Abbi’s smiling face and days spent in her arms.


End file.
